narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire, Fire, Everywhere!
Move with the wind, dance with the rain. The droplets from above poured down, and a boy of white hair moved through it. "This could become troublesome." He states, looking up into the skies before sighing aloud. "Keikokugakure, eh? So all I have to do is find a large ravine. Hm, they were attacked by the Wind if I'm not mistaken. I wonder could that be why it's like a ravine now? Nah, that wouldn't make any sense. But it was a good try." The boy states, moving along the borders. He had his first day off, and he wanted to make it count. He made arrangements to meet with the Fourth Keikage of Keikoku. From what he knew, the villages leader was extremely efficient in a certain field, that intrigued him. While on his way, his near instant skill in sensing began to go into work. "Just go ahead and come out." The young boy stated, closing his eyes then suddenly a presence jumped out. "I don't think you belong here kid. I mean, but it's okay. However, there is a fee of 5,000 Ryō inorder to pass." This man was about a few inches taller than the boy, his hair was a brownish gray, and extremely toned. The young boy walked towards him, and the man held his hands out grinning like a hyena. The boy how get pass right by him. "Hey kid!" The man shouted, as vanished and appeared back infront of the boy. Pulling his hand back, he thrusted forward, in an attempt to punch the boy. Quick as it was, the young boy seemed exceptionally skilled. Easily dodging the attack, using a basic , he grabbed the mans arm, and used his other arm, to pushed underneath the man's elbow, snapping it, and as he let go the mans arm dangle. The man yelled, jumped back, and held his arm that dangled. "It was 5,000. But now it's insurance for what you've done. Instead you can keep it all, I'll just take you lif-." The man was cut short, and the boy was there infront of his. With a simple cough blood came from the man's mouth. "You know what's worse than a bully?" The boy stated, as he pushed what appeared to be his sword in deeper. "A weak one." The boy pulled his sword upward, slicing right through the man, and his cries caused birds to fly from their tree's. Looking at his shoulders, and upper body, the boy noticed his white robe was still clean, and he smiled. Continuing on, he finally reached Keikokugakure, I mean he couldn't miss it. It was a ravine after all. A city built upon the foundations of a ravine, Keikokugakure was one of the powerful villages of the shinobi world. A place bustling with activity, there was literally no times when the city is even at a standstill, with it appearing in a continuous rush hour with no sign of slowing down in sight. Indeed, it was one of those villages where one could easily get lost in. In a tower somewhere at the central point of the village lies the Keikage's office, a place where the Chasm Shadow resided, tasked with constant never ending amounts of paperwork that could fill an entire Olympic-sized swimming pool. While this was a gruelling task to most, he didn't really mind it all, grown accustomed to the Keikage's way of life. Somehow, he managed to fill all that paperwork in so little time that even his secretary Sayu was dumbstruck by the very act of this feat. As he laid back upon his cozy chair while taking out a bottle of sake to take a drink, he sensed something rather uncanny. It was a chakra he never sensed before, which was odd as he knew everyones chakra signatures within' the village. He also sensed a chakra signature disappear from his large sensing radius, confirming the death of an individual. Then it hit him, he remembered he was supposed to meet a certain individual, but yet he never expected him to arrive this early. He then grinned while taking a quick drink and put the bottle of the alcoholic stuff onto his desk. "So he came after all. Whatever he's asking for, this should be interesting." He chuckled as he turned into air and blown out the window towards its source. Locating the foreign chakra's source, he materialised his very being out of thin air, 15 feet in front of the individual. "So you're the guy I'm suppose to seeing, am I correct?" he asked as he patiently awaited for the stranger's answer. Upon the abrupt appearance of a black haired man, caused the boy go into his near automatic defense. Clinching his sword that sat under his robe, covering his armor that resembled his great-grandfather, he was ready. Looking up, that black shirt hair became a file in his head, at which he drew out to quickly read. He was able to deduce: "It's you Keikage, Shiro Sentako, the Third Keikage. Shiroyasha of Konoha reporting." Shiroyasha wasn't one to bow down to people, no matter the position. He felt no one was superior to anyone, they were all human. Looking the man up and down, he was a bit confused. "Well I always imagined you to be taller." "And I didn't think you would be this tall. I suppose I could blame age for my stature." Shiro grinned as continued to observe Shiroyasha. Height wasn't something that Shiro was particularly impressed with as he has seen taller shinobi within' the village itself, including knowing one particular individual. But what would impress him was the age of that person. "If I don't mind asking… how old are you?" he asked as he grabbed a pipe out and began to smoke. "Fifteen." Shiroyasha stated, standing as if he were proud. It was actually true, he was as proud as a young child with candy. To be only fifteen he had witness more things than the average twenty-five year old. Smiling widely he looked at the man once more, for a final analyzation. "Getting to the matter at hand. I've heard you're quite the squabbler yourself. I'm not basing it off of your Kage status. As the title Kage isn't one who is extremely strong. Or one who is recognized by the village. It is one, who fills the role, and does what's needed to be done for the village." Shiroyasha sighed. "Well at least that's my interpretation." "Well I'll be darned. How'd you get to be so huge." Shiro jokingly said. "Anyways, you heard right and a well thought-out interpretation. A kage must always put his life on the line in order to protect the village as well as keeping its wellbeing, sorta like the bodies immune system." making the analogy as he continued to smoke on his pipe. "So anyway Shiroyasha. What do you need?" He asked the youngster, taking delight in the cool breeze that swept the usually hot village. Crossing his arms together Shiroyasha was finally being to the matter at hand. Or at least what was his reasoning of taking extreme measures of taking the time away from the busy man. "I've did my studies, and I've learned that you are capable of using the Fire Release, in a more versatile way. I'm actually very interested in seeing how." His face was emotionless, only displaying how he, as just a teen, could reach the adults in personality. The Keikage looked on at the the teen's request with slight bewilderment. While his mastery of left many to beg for his teachings over his prime element, not once has anyone ever requested him about his skill with , despite having some great skill in it. He took a short laugh before stopping, leaving the youngster somewhat confused by this very action. "Well this is new… Usually its Wind that people hound me about, but you're rather different Shiroyasha. Although yes, I do possess some skill with Fire Release. Can't be a one-trick pony in this sort of world." he said as he put away the pipe, hearing to see what Shiroyasha has to say. "Well, I am a one-trick pony when it's comes down to nature. But I'm sure, like my flames, I can out people through hell with it. Let's remember. It's much more difficult to spread the balance and usage of the styles out if there are so many. In the field of flames, I am able to make so much happen, and others are left thinking how. With a simple technique, I can take out buildings as large as the ones in Amegakure." Shiroyasha wasn't a juvenile when it came to speaking. His words were powerful, and each one had its own meaning. Nonmatter if he was being straight forward, or simply giving off suggestions. "Amegakure huh? The place where its dropping water 24/7... You'd think in a place like that, doing Fire Release would be an extremely difficult thing to do amongst all that rain. So from what I'm hearing, you're trying to become a Fire Master correct?" Shiro questioned, impressed by the juvenile's way of speech. Shiroyasha's very answer would decide whether this very conversation would continue into something of much more significance. "Master is a title of those, who've been given the title from a fool. Bear with me for just a moment." Shiroyasha's memory scanned through what he could remember, digging into his files once again. "Hashirama Senju, hailed as the God of Ninjutsu, by the people. Think about this, was this a title he gave to himself? I'd doubt. Hashirama wouldn't do anything of the sorts. It was given to him by people like who feel inferior." Shiroyasha found himself getting off topic a bit, so he had to redirect a bit. "A fire master? No. Studier of the different uses? Yes." "Hmm… Interesting response. Very well, I'll take it." Shiro got a suitable answer from the young man, and in a rather charismatic manner too. The ground around them suddenly started to heat up, instantly melting the earth into lava within' seconds. Pretty soon, besides where each one was standing, the ground underneath turned into molten rock expanding over a wide range and generating immense heat. "Ok mister critic. What do you think of this?" Shiroyasha's sense of heat began to roll off the charts. A feature only the levels of his fire were capable of achieving. But here, he say it achieved by another shinobi. "It's extremely nice. Fire combined with the natural earth, which would create the Lava Release in the shinobi world. You did it, so fast...I think I have something I can amplify, to maybe achieve the same standards you just did." Shiroyasha took a stance. His legs spread far apart. Kneading chakra, he began to direct it into the ground below. Calling upon the flames. "Fire Style: Great Fire God." The area's heat easily reach to an unimaginable level. "Not finished yet!" He exclaimed, "Fire Style: Grand Fire God!" He shouted, as with the extra burst of chakra, the ground shot upwards, flames burst through looking like lava. This technique was something that Shiroyasha had literally just created, and he planned to put it to use. Shiro was overall impressed with the teen's usage of fire release. Though the last technique looked like something he just created during the commotion. "Impressive might I say." "Though creating lava using just fire release is no small feat. He's close to achieving that stage and if he keeps it up, he could potentially turn into a walking sun." Shiro thought as he continued observing his progress. He manipulated some lava and formed them into giant pillars. He then formed his right hand into a fist, instantly cooling down the lava into solid basalt rock. "See if you can melt these pillars using Fire Release. It's gonna take some skill to do it, as the temperatures required to melt these are quite high." he said as took a bottle of sake and drank it, proceeding to throw the empty bottle into the lava. Shiroyasha prepped himself, taking a stance all of his own. Opening his mouth, he flushed out a simple level of fire, and all it did, was crash up against the pillar. "It's inly gotten started!" Shiroyasha formed the horse, then tiger hand seals. From his mouth shot out a fireball, as it traveled it crashed up against the pillar, and colliding and stopping there. "I'm not even close to done." "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" He shouted shooting the flames at the pillar. It was simple, he tempted to test the pillar with the first two, then finish it with his last. It was a technique utilized by his grandfather, to hold off water users, multiple at once. Since then it had long been upgraded, and it would surely get the job done. The basalt pillars stood unfazed at first, but the moment Shiroyasha turned up the heat, the pillars started to melt slowly, but it only took a few seconds for the pillars to be entirely melted into lava. "Nice work. It didn't take long to melt them at all... But lets see if you can do it with these enhancements Shiroyasha." Shiro exclaimed as he triggered the seal of confrontation. The lava upon the battlefield was formed into a large statured being almost 10 metres tall, before cooling the molten mass into solid basalt rock yet again. But this time, he added the properties of Yin-Yang Release onto the construct, making it come alive in the process. The being was coated in chakra to make things even more difficult for Shiroyasha to melt it, but he wasn't quite done yet. The sky blackened as dark clouds covered the clear blue skies, starting to pour down in heavy rain, further increasing the difficulty. This process also turned the field of molten rock into solid basalt. "Now Shiroyasha!" he yelled as the golem slowly approached him. Looking up, Shiroyasha blew hot air. The challenges just kept piling up, and it was exactly what he wanted. As the golem approached, Shiroyasha threw himself backwards preforming a back hand spring. While in the air, he made a sceptic hand seal, and a cloud of smoke formed, and from it jumped out Shiroyasha. As it cleared, three more exact replica's of him jumped out as well... NOT DONE YET Looking at the duplicates, Shiro was wondering what the hell that youngster was up to. "Clones I see… Interesting." he thought as he created a shelter out of earth to protect himself from the rain. Emerging from the smoke, they all dropped landing to their feet. Now stood four Shiroyasha, looking at the golem with a decent glare. One stood in the middle, and two of them drifted out to the sides of the golem. The one on the left preformed a sync of hand seals: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The one to the right, forming hand seals, he spoke: Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" The two fire techniques smashed up against the golem. The Shiroyasha in the middle jumped into action, forming; the Tiger, Boar, Tiger, then Bird hand seal, he stated: "Fire Style: Great Fire God Jutsu!" The flames from his mouth, hurled at the golem with enough power to push it back. The behind, came to the side of Shiroyasha, and held its hand out and connected it to Shiroyasha's. Once connected, it moved its hands as if it where helping Shiroyasha form more hand seals. After the main three from before, they form them perfectly: Monkey, Horse, Ram, Rat, Serpent, Tiger. Together, the two shouted; "Fire Style: Grant Fire God!" Sending an implosion of flames hurling at the golem. The golem looked distraught. The flames that Shiroyasha was producing were starting to melt the golem indiscriminately, despite all the hinderances created by the Keikage. The unimaginably high temperature of the flames were evaporating even the very heavy rain water that was pouring down and the flames didn't look like they were gonna go out anytime soon. The steam generated obstructed their field of vision, wondering whether the attack was successful. As the steam cleared. Shiro, peeking through an eye saw the golem completely melted into its original composition, lava, with the flames still burning despite all the heavy rain. "Hmm… Interesting kid. His flames still continued to burn despite all of this. Out of all the times I've used this, this is the first time somebody managed to destroy using Fire Release. Well… time to get this full throttle." he grinned as he came out of his cozy earthen encampment. "Lets keep this going Shiroyasha." he yelled, releasing his chakra to break the basalt rock into hazardous projectiles and using Wind Release, sent the shrapnel flying towards him. Shiroyasha called his clones back, and nipped the top of his finger. "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke formed, engulfing Shiroyasha and his clones. During this time Shiroyasha meant to take a initiative, to move forward. Using the cloud as a smoke screen, he moved himself and his clones around. As the smoke cleared, a small monkey stood. Coming to about Shiroyasha's waist. Pulling his Gunbai from his back, Shiroyasha stood firmly on the side of his monkey summon. As the projectiles traveled, Shiroyasha held his Gunbai up high. Exerting just his pure chakra, his feet caved into the ground he stood on. Holding his Gunbai out, Shiroyasha swung it in a fashionable manner shouting. " " Shiro looked on at the retaliated projectiles with a grin on his face. Indeed, this technique that Shiroyasha performed was something that was utilised by the nearly extinct , used to retaliate incoming attacks. Though, this is something that Shiro wasn't particularly impressed with, seeing the attack one too many times. "So you want to play ball Shiroyasha? You do know the rule; catch the ball and the batter is out." he said, catching the shrapnel with lightning fast reflexes without scoring a single wound. "Looks like you're out. Batter up!" he yelled as he summoned a vast quantity of fireballs and fired them towards Shiroyasha. The very heat the fire was radiating would reduce everything to ash against whatever stood in its way in a matter of seconds, the prominent example being a nearby tree which was incinerated by the very heat itself.